Så som månen snurrar
by Pomperepozza
Summary: Du är en varulv, huh? Är du Michael Jackson också? Seth är överlycklig över att han äntligen har präglat, men han hade inte förväntat sig att det skulle bli såhär. Slash. Översättning av As the Moon Turns av sixdrunkmonkeys.
1. Chapter 1

**Detta är en översättning av As The Moon Turns som sixdrunkmonkeys har skrivit i original. ****Jag har bara översatt den.**

**Jag önskar inte bryta någon copyrightlag med denna historia. **

**This is a translation of As The Moon Turns that was originally written by sixdrunkmonkeys. I have only translated it.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright ****infringement**** is intended on Stephanie Meyer or her characters with this fic.**

"Fan, det där gjorde ont."

Jag ryckte till när min bak kolliderade med stengolvet i klassrummet. Jag landade rakt på svanskotan och skulle få ett blåmärke för flera dagar, jäklar. Jag kravlade mig upp på fötterna igen och ignorerade de frågande blickarna från eleverna som redan satt vid sina bänkar.

Det var årets första lektion – min första lektion alls sedan jag flyttat hit – och tydligen, utifrån reservatets storlek, var nya elever en stor nyhet.

Jag hittade en ensam bänk i raden längst bak, förhoppningsvis hade de inte redan tilldelade platser. Det var matte och jag visste inte hur framgångsrik jag skulle vara på att hålla mig intresserad om jag hamnade längst fram.

Jag satt vid bordet och kollade mig omkring medan jag väntade. Det var inte mycket till rum; golvet var nött och skavt, cementväggarna var smutsiga med små högt sittande rektangulära fönster som var i behov av putsning. Två lysrör gav ett skarpt ljus från taket.

Det påminde mig om en stor fängelsecell. Jag fnös åt tanken.

En kort stund innan klockan ringde, svepte en flod av elever in i klassrummet och intog sina platser. Mot slutet av strömmen tornade tre löjligt stora snubbar upp sig över massan av elever. De var alla lätt över två meter, mörkhyade och väldigt muskulösa. Det var lätt att se att de hade indianblod i sig.

Jag ryckte till inombords. Det var inte bra för någons ego när en annan killes biceps var lika stora som sin midja. Herre gud.

Den kortare – och med kort menar jag inte över 2,10 – kollade runt i rummet, uttråkad. Jag såg honom flina när han såg när läraren först lade märke till dem. Hennes ögon vidgades komiskt när hon såg deras storlek. Jag gissade att det var hennes första år, eller att killarna var nya de också.

Tillslut svepte hans blick över mig – och fastnade där.

Öh? Sökte Lång, Mörk och Kraftfull ögonkontakt? Wow, det var en intensiv blick. Mådde han verkligen bra? Han blinkade inte. Nu... skakade han? Hmm, något obekväm här. Tänkte han titta bort någon gång snart?

Huh. Dags att hitta någonting annat at kolla på. Jag tittade ner på min bänk. _Mike och Kyla för alltid. Jag älskar Fall Out Boys. Susie är en slampa. _

En kort stund senare harklade någon sig precis till vänster om mig. Jag kollade upp för att se den kortare Mammutmannen stråla mot mig.

"Hej, jag heter Seth." Han hade det mest avskyvärt breda leende någonsin skådat av man eller best och han höll ut sin hand för att hälsa. "Välkommen till Quileutereservatet"

Att döma av antalet tänder jag kunde se så gjorde möjligheten att skaka min hand hela hans dag. Vad _gick_ snubben på? Han var alldeles för glad.

Jag ögnade honom försiktigt. "Mitchell." Hans leende falnade marginellt när jag ignorerade hans hand, men han återfick snart sitt megawattsmile och satte sig vid bänken bredvid mig.

Till och med när han satt ner tornade han högt över mig. Inte för att jag var särskilt lång själv – jag förbannade dagligen mina föräldrars gener för mina 1.65 – men ändå, lirar'n var ju för sjutton _enorm_. Jag undrade hur mycket steroider han pumpade in dagligen.

"Så, varifrån är du Mitchell?" Var den här snubben en del av välkomstkommittén, eller vad?

"Detroit"

"Coolt", han nickade några gånger. "Vad får dig till vackra Washington då?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna och lutade mig tillbaka i min stol. "Päronen ville få ut mig."

Jag kanske hade mina stunder, men jag var inte _efterbliven_. Att bo på gatan var inte direkt ett attraktivt alternativ och om att flytta in hos min mormor och morfar för ett år var vad jag behövde göra för att gå klart skolan, så… jag skulle överleva.

När det gäller att underhålla mitt behov så kan man säkert komma över lite gräs till och med i ett litet indianreservat. Eller det kanske var lättare? Fanns det inte en stam nere i söder där alla rökte hallucinogen tillsammans?

"Åh", han bet på underläppen en stund. "Jag är glad att du kom till reservatet. Säg bara till om det är något du behöver." Han gav mig ett sista leende innan han vände sig om mot läraren som började lektionen.

Jag lyssnade bara halvhjärtat på den trettioåriga kvinnan längst fram som undervisade om geometriska former, jag var för upptagen med att kolla på den där Seth i ögonvrån. Han sträckte armarna bakom sig medan han lutade sitt bröst framåt och mitt bög-jag kunde inte annat än att uppskatta, även om bara på den lägsta nivån, att han var muskulös, _hett_ jäkla muskulös. Seriöst, hur ofta tränade killen?

Jag tvingade min uppmärksamhet till läraren. Killar två gånger min storlek, som troligtvis kunde bryta min arm med sina lillfingrar om de så ville, var inga bra objekt för bögspekulationer.

Jag suckade. Vad var oddsen att hitta en trevlig homosexuell man i ett indianreservat?

...

En dag senare satt jag vid samma bänk som tidigare. Jag var noggrann med att inte ramla och göra illa min bak på vägen dit; jag hade ett blåmärke på arslet från igår.

Jag lutade mig tillbaka i min stol och höjde volymen till mina hörlurar. Jag hade hela tre minuter innan resten av klassen skulle komma och jag hade för avsikt att få ut det mesta av dem, men innan jag hunnit sluta mina ögon helt och stänga ute omgivningen hörde jag ett högt knakande när något tungt sjönk ner vid bänken på min högra sida.

Jag öppnade ett öga. Jösses. Det var en av Seths polare. Stor, rödbrun och kroppsbyggare.

"Hej", den gigantiska mannen fångade min blick. "Du är Mitchell Mason, va?" Vad i – han kunde hela mitt namn?

Jag tog motvilligt ut en hörlur för att kunna höra honom bättre. Jag öppnade det andra ögat och gav honom en hård blick. "Känner jag dig?"

Han vred sig i stolen och såg obekväm ut. "Nej. Men Seth träffade dig igår"

"Det gjorde han, ja." En obekväm tystnad följde. Jag sträckte på nacken. Förbaskat, jag hatade muskelknutar.

"Jag är Antonio föresten."

Jag stirrade. Den här inhemska knutten hävdade att han var italienare? Säkert.

"Mitchell, men det visste du redan."

Han nickade. "Mina kompisar kallar mig Tony." Han greppade min axel för ett ögonblick och höjde ögonbrynen. Vad var han? Medlem i Quileutemaffian?

"Men –" han såg ut att skaka om sig själv, och fokuserade på mig med ny koncentration. "Du är Mitchell Mason."

"Ja", högg jag. Hade vi inte redan gått igenom det här?

"Och du är – du är en kille."

_Skämtade_ han?

"Jaa." Jag drog ut på det, stoppade in så mycket _Det menar du inte, Sherlock_ som jag kunde. "Sist jag kollade." Pundhuvud.

"Huh." Han verkade vara nöjd med vad jag än sagt och han lutade sig ifrån mig med ett tankfullt uttryck i ansiktet.

Hela staden var galen. Sinnessjuk. Rubbad.

Ännu ett högt knakande hördes, fast den här gången från min vänstra sida. Mr Solsken och Gröna Ängar såg lika glad ut som någonsin och lika beredd att prata som hans vän hade varit.

"Så, vad händer min – öm - home skillet?" Han kikade hoppfullt på mig.

Käre, gode gud. Kallade han mig just för _home skillet_? Han log det jämrans _leendet_ mot mig igen, tydligen i väntan på mitt svar. Ja, jäklar. Jag tror han gjorde det.

"Yeah, homie –" Skratta inte. Skratta inte. "- jag mår _dope_." Sarkasmen kunde inte bredas på tjockare.

Han såg lätt förvirrad ut en stund, men återfick snabbt sitt leende.

"Det är bra, va?" Bakom mig hörde jag hur Antonio försökte kväva sitt skratt.

Jag gned mig på näsan. Var denna snubbe på riktigt? "Japp"

Seths ögon for upp och ner över mitt ansikte för en stund. "Bangin'!" Å, nej. Han var inte klar.

"Vad tycker du om mitt crib, hem – eh, dog?" Fnissningarna bakom mig tilltog i styrka.

Min hand föll från min näsa och jag suckade matt.

"Vilken poäng du än vill göra, kom till saken, okej?" Jag hade fått nog av det här. Vilket översittarskit de än tänkte komma med, få det överstökat.

"Poäng, bro?"

Jävlar.

Jag rätade mig upp och sköt iväg min knytnäve, redo att slå bort det där leendet från hans ansikte – och blev omedelbart stoppad av en hand dubbelt så stor som min.

Jag blinkade. Hade han just fångat min hand mitt i slaget? Jag gapade oförstående. _Förbannat_. Man växte inte upp i centrum utan att lära sig ett och annat om hur man tar hand om sig själv, men han hade fångat min inkommande knytnäve som om det var en daglig företeelse.

Hans ögon var stora med en blick av oro. Ha! Om till och med min fågelskrämkroppsbyggnad kunde skrämma Muskler här, vänta bara tills jag sände mina quarterbackkompisar på honom.

_Mental notering till mig själv: Skaffa rugbyspelande kompisar._

Han förde min knutna näve tillbaka till min sida och släppte den, nu med ett utseende som mer liknade ett åskmoln. Åh, stryk det… Hans ögon smalnade. Skit skit skit.

_Mental notering nr två: Irritera inte onormalt stora män utan att ha ett vapen_.

Det är rätt Mitchell – attackera översittarna som har våldsamma avsikter. Var jag verkligen så naiv? Jag kröp ihop, väntande på gensvaret. _Snälla sikta inte på näsan_. Seth lutade sig framåt redo att slå –

"Jag är så ledsen Mitchell. Är du okej?"

Vänta. Vad?

"Jag försökte bara få dig att känna dig välkommen. Jag menade inte att göra dig upprörd." Han lät bedrövad. Hans ögon var de största bruna ögon jag någonsin sett. Woah, hans ansikte var nära. "Vad det än var jag sa så är jag ledsen." Massa hårda muskler nära nog att ta på. Mycket _varma_ hårda muskler. Jesus, killen var het. _Varför_ var han så nära att jag kunde känna hans kroppstemperatur?

"Backa bort en bit, va." Jag blängde på honom. Nästan omedelbart retirerade han till sin bänk. Han såg ut som om någon just strypt hans kattunge. Vad var det med snubben? "Kolla här polar'n, jag vet inte vad det är för fel på dig, men lämna mig för i helvete i fred, okej?"

Någonting knappt märkbart for över hans ögon. "Förlåt för att jag förolämpade dig", sa han milt.

Jag fnös. "Förolämpade mig? Är det var du tror det var?"

Han verkade sitta lite rakare och såg mindre ut som om jag hade dödat hans favoritdjur.

"När jag hörde att du kom ifrån Detroit googlade jag lite grundläggande gangsteruttryck för att försöka få dig att känna dig mer bekväm", förklarade han. "Jag antar det… inte gick så bra." Han tittade fåraktigt ner i golvet.

Jag stirrade. Han hade gjort vaddå?

"Så", han tvekade, fuktade sina läppar och försökte igen. "Så jag antar att du faktiskt inte pratar så?"

Jag försökte förhindra det, men min ena mungipa ryckte uppåt. Han hade googlat _gangsterslang_? Seth måste ha sett det för hans strålande leende kom tillbaka med full kraft. Han trodde jag pratade slang, så han slog upp det. Vem gör något sådant? Jag undertryckte impulsen med all min kraft, men ett flin lyckades bryta sig igenom. Om det var möjligt såg han ännu gladare ut.

"Tja, gör det inte igen."

Seth lutade sig tillbaka på sätet och log för allt han var värd. En tanke slog mig och jag lugnade ner mig. "Bara för att jag är från Detroit betyder det inte att jag är en hårdhänt gängmedlem, förstår du?" Ha. Se på mig, jag är Mitchell och försöker vara hotfull. Vad kommer sen? Terrorisera småbarn?

Han nickade mot mig med ett lugnt uttryck. "Jag kommer inte anta saker igen."

Som du vill. Jag hade framgångsrikt undvikit att bli nerslagen. Jag behövde fira; det hade varit nästan två veckor sedan jag senast rökt.

"Det kommer du säkert inte", jag pausade. Ville jag tänja på turen? Visst. "Home skillet."

Antonios skallande skratt studsade av väggarna.

...

Jag tittade tvekande upp på det lutande tornet med Bud Light. Varför försökte affärerna bygga ett nytt Empire State Building varje gång de staplade varor på varandra? Toppen av stapeln var lätt över en halvmeter över mitt huvud, och om jag skulle ta en förpackning från bottnen, skulle hela högen rasa ihop över mig.

Jag sparkade på den närmaste burken i frustration. Fan! Jag glömde att jag hade flip-flop på mig. Jag tittade trumpet ner på mina blåslagna tår.

Jag blängde på ölen. Ingen billig stapel av alkohol skulle överlista Mitchell Mason. Jag tittade mig omkring efter någonting att stå på. Ha! Någon hade lämnat en pall i gången bredvid. Ett högt skrapande ljud hördes när jag drog fram den.

Jag var nu tjugo centimeter längre, men jag kunde fortfarande inte nå toppen av högen. Fan ta det.

Några minuter senare var en till synes ranglig mjölsäck uppstaplad på pallen och jag blängde varnande på den. När jag stod högst upp på högen sträckte jag upp mina armar så långt jag nådde. _Bara några centimeter till_, jag ställde mig på tå och – succé! Förpackningen var _min_! Jag tog tag i den, lyfte av den –

– och vacklade omedelbart under vikten av den. De här förpackningarna var _tunga_. Jag kände säcken under mig röra sig vid den plötsliga viktökningen och plötsligt verkade mitt mjölpåhitt inte längre som ett snilledrag.

Åh, fan.

Säcken välte åt sidan och jag for ner med förpackningen i magen. Jag pressade ihop ögonen medan jag väntade på smällan. _Aj_. Jag skulle få ett ordentligt blåmärke på magen inom några timmar.

Jag skovlade bort ölen från mig och blinkade hastigt åt min plötsligt vita omgivning. Förpackningen måste ha fastnat i mjölpåsen och rivit sönder den när jag ramlade. Jag hade ingen tur i den här staden.

Suckandes hoppade jag upp på mina fötter, tog ölförpackningen och la i den i vagnen. Jag borde låta personalen veta att de nu hade en pulveraktig röra att ta hand om. Jag sköt vagnen framåt och halkade på en särskilt stor mjölhög och lyckades med nöd och näppe hålla mig på fötter.

"Smidigt, kompis", hördes en hånande kvinnoröst.

Jag vände mig om och blängde på henne. Hon var lång – vad det någonting i vattnet? Jag kanske borde dricka mer – och tränad, med mörka ögon och mörkt hår. Tjugofemårsåldern? Hon var också mitt i vägen.

"Vad berör det dig?"

"Jag är bara en bekymrad medborgare. Skulle inte vilja att du skadade någon."

Nog med sarkasm, kvinna. Om hennes ansiktsuttryck hade varit mer likt ett leende än en grimas, skulle hon kunna varit söt. "Strunt samma. Kan du flytta på dig?" Egentligen hade jag tänkt försöka ta ett pack till, men nu var jag irriterad.

"Hur som helst, varför köper du sådär mycket öl?" frågade hon. "Du ser inte ut som 21." Hon höjde ett ögonbryn. Fan, jag hatade folk som kunde göra så.

"Det har inte du något med att göra", högg jag.

Hon tittade på mig ett långt, obehagligt ögonblick. En strimma av igenkännande for över hennes ansikte, men jag hade aldrig någonsin sett henne förut. "Behöver du hjälp med en till?"

Jag tittade misstänksamt på henne. "_Varför?_"

Hon ryckte på axlarna. "Du är en plutt." Åh, tack, jag gillar dig också. Bitch.

Hon hade ändå rätt. "Jag antar det."

Det ryckte i hennes läppar. "Du antar att du är en plutt, eller du antar att du vill ha ett till pack?"

"Lyssna kvinna, om du ska ge mig den jäkla ölen så gör det nu, annars flyttar du dig ur vägen så jag kan betala det här."

Hon lyfte upp sina händer i en bönfallande rörelse. "Behåll tröjan på. Jag fixar det."

Så sant som det var sagt, snart fanns det ett till pack Bud Light i min vagn och jag behövde ta i extra mycket för att få den att rulla iväg. Jag följde henne med blicken när hon gick ner för gången till en vagn som jag trott varit något sorts specialerbjudande från affären, men jag hade inte sett någon skylt så jag hade struntat i den. Den nästan svämmade över av mat.

"Ska du köpa allt det där?" Jag pekade på vagnen.

"Ja. Har du något problem med det?"

Jag ruskade snabbt på huvudet. "Nej, det är bara…mycket mat."

Hon ryckte på axlarna. "Jag har en stor familj. Alla är släkt med någon här."

"Åh." Men ändå, mängden kött, majs och potatis var häpnadsväckande.

Hon log lite. "Vi har också många växande killar. Precis som du själv." Hon blinkade.

Jag fnös. Min förmåga att äta stora mängder mat saknades ledsamt. Jag slutade att äta när jag var mätt, vilket tydligt var ett väldigt ickemaskulint karaktärsdrag. Men det var för sjutton inte _feminint_.

Hon kastade ännu en blick på mig medan hon drog en hand genom sitt hår. "Du är den där nya killen, va? Mitchell Mason?" Visste _alla_ mitt namn?

"Vem frågar?" Jag slår vad om att det var Seths kompis och hans jäkla maffia. Jag visste att de hade tagit den där "han är från Detriot"-grejen allvarligt. Tja, om de trodde att jag skulle haka ihop dem med någon drog, trodde de fel. Jag kände den lugnande tyngden från min Glock under jackan. Om någon försökte med någonting var jag redo.

"Åh, ord sprider sig", sa hon vagt. "Vill du kanske komma på träffen vi ska ha all den här maten till?"

"Eh", det sista jag ville göra var att åka _in_ till de där snubbarnas arena, men det var troligtvis bättre att få konfrontationen överstökad än att dra ut på det.

"Halva Reservatet kommer vara där", uppmuntrade hon. "Jag är säker på att du kommer att känna någon. Och Emily lagar jättegod mat." Hon gav mig ännu ett leende.

Halva Reservatet, va? De kunde inte göra något _för_ hemskt med så många vittnen, eller hur?

Jag ryckte på axlarna. "Vad i helvete, jag kommer."


	2. Chapter 2

Det här var en dålig idé. En fantastiskt dålig idé. Men jag var ändå här. Förbaskat.

Jag tog tag i den misshandlade Mazdans ratt. Mazdan var från 84 och min morfar hade gett den till mig förra veckan, den gamla saken hade bara stått på hans gård.

Det var ganska hyggligt av honom – trots att huvens skogsgröna färg stod i skrattretande kontrast med resten av den röda bilen. Man kunde inte hissa upp eller ner fönstren (det gällde också fönstret bak till höger som var uppbrutet 5 cm), radion fungerade inte och jag vågade inte lyfta på mattan på golvet vid passagerarsätet eftersom jag trodde att det visslande ljudet jag hörde var resultatet av ett ganska stort hål.

Jag tvivlade på att han alls brydde sig om skräphögen, och att det var anledningen till att jag fått den. Eller jag hoppades i alla fall det då den jävla idiotkillen jag försökt gira undan från hade lämnat mig med en stor buckla i plåten. Eh, inte killen, men trädet det slutade med att skrapade mot. Jäkla ungar.

Skadad eller inte, bilen hade fått mig till Reservatet i en del, men nu kom jag på att tjejen inte hade specificerat vart den där "träffen" skulle vara och åt helvete med mig om jag skulle åka omkring tills jag hittade det.

Det var väldigt bra faktiskt, jag skulle kunna vända bilen och åka hem utan att känna mig skyldig alls. Jag kunde inte hitta det; hon hade inte gett mig någon adress. Ingen kunde skylla på mig för det. Jag hade fått det perfekta Du Slipper Ut Ur Fängelse-kortet, och jag skulle använda det. Det fanns ingen poäng i att utmana ödet innan man var tvungen, eller hur?

Medan tanken snurrade runt i huvudet vände jag bilen – som var häpnadsväckande lätt att manövrera för att vara en skrotbil – och blev genast stoppad av en person som stod framför huven med händerna på höfterna.

"Mitchell!" välkomnade hon och gick fram mot mitt fönster. Det var ganska läskigt hur hon hade kommit dit. Var det normalt?

Hon viftade med handen att jag skulle hissa ner fönstret. Ha. Det hjälps inte, älskling.

Jag öppnade dörren så att hon skulle kunna höra mig. Jag lovar att hon inte hade varit i närheten av den här grusvägen tio sekunder sedan när jag körde hit på den.

"Hej…" Jag insåg plötsligt att jag inte visste vad hon hette. "…där", avslutade jag lamt.

Hon höjde undrande på ena ögonbrynet. "Leah." Var hon barfota? Skumt. "Och du är väl medveten om att du är en timme sen?"

Å, nej. Hon skulle inte försöka anklaga mig för det.

"Om någon hade brytt sig om att tala om vilken tid jag skulle dyka upp, kanske jag inte skulle vart det", högg jag. Och om jag inte hade varit en sådan idiot skulle jag kunna använt bristen på inforation till att inte dyka upp alls. Hon fnös bara.

Hon knyckte med tummen åt sidan. "Låt mig hoppa in så ska jag visa vägen." Hon gick runt till passagerardörren och, efter en kort dust med hantaget, slank hon in. "Du måste backa en bit, du missade avfarten." Hon tittade bakåt. "Det är runt 200 mete – är det där Darth Vader?"

Tusan också. Jag hade glömt nickedockorna. Darth Vader och Yoda, tack och lov nästan helt stilla nu, gungade lätt upp och ner.

Leah tittade klentroget på mig. "Du har Star Wars-nickedockor i din bil." Hennes blick flackade mellan dockorna och mig.

Jag stirrade på henne. Var det en retorisk fråga?

"Du är en jäkla nörd." Hon spottade ut ordet som om det var smutsigt.

"Och du är en bitch", sa jag. "Du kan kliva ur bilen när du vill."

"Nej", hon skakade på huvudet. "Jag ska ingenstans. Det är bara det att – tja, det är ganska konstigt, okej?"

"Har du något problem med dem?"

Hon suckade och lät huvudet falla mot huvudstödet med en duns. "Jag kritiserar dig inte."

"Så lämna mig ifred och sluta tjata om dem, okej?" Att åka hit var en dålig idé.

"Om du gav mig två sekunder för att förklara istället för att attackera mig skulle vi inte diskutera det här nu."

"Lyssna, syster. Om du vill se mig attackera någon –"

"Mitchel, ta det lugnt. Du gillar nickedockor. Jag gör det inte."

"De är mina nickedockor", sa jag något defensivt. "Om du inte gillar dem så titta någon annan stans –"

"Ja, ja, jag fattar. Reta inte den snälla mannens leksaker. Herre gud, Mitchell. Du är galen, vet du det?"

"Och du är ett riktigt stycke solsken och rosor", bet jag tillbaka. Hon grimaserade men pekade på en grusväg till vänster utan att kommentera.

"Sväng där", sa hon men tittade inte på mig igen, fast jag hörde några tysta muttranden, "jäkla Star Wars-nickedockor", innan hon var tvungen att visa vilken väg jag skulle ta igen.

När jag trodde att det hade gått tillräckligt lång tid att hon inte skulle attackera mitt val av underhållning igen, tittade jag på henne ur ögonvrån och frågade:

"Vart är den där festen?"

Hon pressade ihop läpparna. "Hos Sam och Emily", sa hon tvärt.

Bry dig inte om att jag inte hade den blekaste aning om vilka Sam och Emily var – hon hade bjudit in mig till en fest hos folk hon…inte gillade?

"Visste inte att det var ett så känsligt ämne", svarade jag.

"Men det är det", snäste hon. Woah. Kvinnan hade tydliga problem.

Jag ryckte på axlarna. "Okej." Jag skulle aldrig gå nära det där ens med en tre meters stav.

Några svängar senare hamnade vi framför ett hus som var ordentligt undangömt från någon avkroksväg. Fönstren var smutsiga och karmarna behövde bytas ut, men annars verkade det väl omhändertaget. Till och med buskarna på framsidan var noga trimmade. Det var gulligt, på ett slags 50-tals american-dream-sätt. Det fanns inget staket, men om det hade funnits hade det utan tvekan varit vitt.

Huset var också vid kanten av en skog.

Nämnde jag att jag inte gillade friluftslivet? Vilda växter, djurliv, eller något – det kom aldrig något bra utav det.

Min slutsats att, eftersom att mina morföräldrars sida av staden var fullt utvecklad, resten av Reservatet också skulle vara det, var helt klart felaktig. Men ändå, det var dagsljus och jag tvivlade starkt på att de här människorna skulle bo i ett område där det fanns någonting farligt.

"Är det här det?" Antagligen var det det, annars skulle vi inte ha stannat, men Leah hade fortfarande inte sagt någonting.

"Gå till baksidan", sa hon efter en stund. Jag kunde inte hjälpa att lägga märke till att inte en kotte var inom synhåll. Det hjälpte absolut inte det Masonaktiga scenariot i mitt huvud. Vem som helst skulle lätt kunna skära upp halsen på mig här och ingen skulle någonsin få veta.

"De ska vara där allihop." Det verkade göra henne lite gladare, för hon log lite nu, trots att hon tittade på mig med vad jag tyckte var ett knepigt ansiktsuttryck. Shit. Hon visste någonting.

"Är det något på gång?" Inte för att Leah skulle berätta för mig om det var det. Jag sparkade mig själv mentalt.

Var det sant att brott som skedde på Indianreservat inte gick till samma domstol som de från resten av landet? Att åka hit var en dålig idé. Hur många gånger skulle jag behöva säga det innan jag lyssnade på mig själv och stack härifrån?

"Nepp. Kom så går vi, pluttkillen." Jag suckade. Jag kunde inte hjälpa det. Gå dit, lista ut var som händer, stick hem.

Glocken i jackfickan. Mobilen i jeansen. Huvudet vaket och alert.

Det var allt jag kunde hoppas på.

Med Leah bakom mig gick jag raskt längs sidan av huset till baksidan. Jag var spänd och försökte förbereda mig på vad än jag skulle hitta. Jag gick runt hörnet, stannade och stirrade. Så…märkbart.

Det fanns dussintals av dem. Dussintals tydligt indianska män, men det var inte det läskiga med det. Alla såg likadana ut. De var vansinnigt stora, muskulösa killar med kort, mörkt hår. De såg ut som om de skulle kunna slita av mig armen utan att ens tänka på det – det vill säga, efter att de hade slutat fotograferingen för framsidan på en slampig romansbok.

Många av dem hade ingen tröja på sig. Det fanns inte många sätt man kunde åstadkomma så lika utseenden som de hade. Vad gjorde de? Genmodifikation? Plastikkirurgi? Jag vände på huvudet så att jag skulle kunna se Leahs ansiktsuttryck, och hon hade det största hånleendet på läpparna jag någonsin sett. Inte bra.

Hon gjorde tecken åt mig att följa efter henne och ledde mig till ett av picknickborden närmast. De flesta av folken – och det var folk, inte bara män, märkte jag lyckligt – verkade äta och prata, men de tre snubbarna vid det här borde satt bara där, de sa ingenting.

"Hej grabbar", hälsade Leah. Tre huvuden tittade upp och ett par bruna ögon mötte genast mina. Seth. Underbart. Jag hade väntat mig att få se honom här, men en del av mig hade hoppats att jag kunde undvika ett obehagligt möte med honom och…vad hette hans maffiakompis?

"Mitchel!" dånade mannen bredvid Seth. Åh, där var han. Tony, den italienske indianen.

Jag var så körd.

Jag försökte att le, men jag tror att uttrycket mer såg ut som om jag hade förstoppning. Alla tre stirrade på mig nu, och att döma av tystnaden som spred sig över trädgården var min ankomst en stor uppståndelse. Jag stönade inombords.

Jag hälsade med en nickning utan att säga någonting. Dra mig baklänges om jag skulle komma ihåg varför jag någonsin bestämt mig för att komma hit. Jag hade haft en plan, vart hade den tagit vägen?

Jag tvingade mig själv att inte få panik. Det måste finnas en rimlig förklaring till varför jag just blivit tvingad in i de Klonade Kens Konvention.

Seth log igen – hu – och lutade sig mot mig. "Hej Mitchell", sa han tyst, tystare än jag trott att han skulle kunna prata faktiskt. Jag gav honom ett jag-åt-för-många-bananer-leende igen och kollade mig omkring medan jag försökte att undvika någon sorts konversation. De flesta av personerna verkade inte ha skor på sig. Var det någon mysko Quiluetevana? Bevara naturens renhet eller något liknande skit.

"Han är din, alltså?" frågade den tredje killen vid bordet. Han var till och med större än Seth och Tony, om det nu var möjligt.

Seth kastade tveksamt en blick på mig innan han vände sig mot mannen som pratat med honom. "Ja, Jared."

Var vem Seths? Jag tittade mig omkring efter ett husdjur, men kunde inte se något. Jag tror jag missade någonting.

Jared flinade. "Grattis." Han ögnade mig innan han vände sig tillbaka mot Seth. "Lycka till."

Vänta, han menade inte…

Att döma av Seth plötsliga rodnad – vilken inte var attraktivt alls – gjorde han det.

Nej för i helvete.

Hela min kropp spände sig och mina ögon smalnade. "Ursäkta?" Vad, trodde de att de kunde kräva äganderätt på folk som om de var land? Allemansrätten? Ja, den lilla blonda ungen vid hörnet var värd hela tio dollar. Vem fan trodde de att de var?

Seths ögon var gigantiska och han såg upprörd ut. Han ställde sig upp och gick fram till mig så snabbt att jag undrade om jag hade varit borta för någon sekund.

"Jag menade inte så som det lät", bönföll han.

Självklart inte, pysen. Han höjde sin hand som om han hade tänkt lägga den på min axel, men stannade upp när jag blängde på honom för allt jag var värd.

Vad var det som pågick här egentligen? Alla såg likadana ut, de bjöd in folk för att kräva någon sorts sjuk äganderätt över dem…

Plötsligt klickade det.

Jag hade just gått rakt in i en sekt.

Jävlar. Kanske hade min Charles Mason-rädsla inte varit så ogrundad när allt kom omkring.

Jag behövde sticka härifrån, och med "här" menade jag inte bara sektens bakgård, men det var helt klart prioritering ett. Jag behövde försvinna från delstaten. Fan, kanske till och med från landet.

De här människorna var knäppa, och plötsligt var allt jag kunde tänka på min kompis Katie, från Michigan, som hade blivit indragen i en religiös sekt och hade slutat som död två månader senare.

"Det spelar ingen roll", sa jag snabbt till Seth. "Jag kom just på att jag lovade min morfar att hjälpa honom med några saker, så jag måste sticka. Ha så kul med er…mat." Jag tvivlade på att han hade förstått allt med den hastigheten jag pratade i, men jag brydde mig inte tillräckligt för att stanna och kolla.

Jag vände mig om och gick så fort jag kunde utan att springa, tillbaka till bilen. Någon skrattade bakom mig när jag flydde.

Jag hörde inga fotsteg, men plötsligt tog en hand tag runt min biceps och snurrade runt mig.

Det var Tony, och han såg förbannad ut.

"Åk inte", befallde han. Jag slet ur min arm ur hans grepp – av någon anledning misstänkte jag att han bara lät mig – och backade flera steg.

Seth stod plötsligt bredvid Tony, han såg fortfarande bedrövad ut. "Rör honom inte", morrade – ja, morrade – han åt Tony och vände sig sedan mot mig. "Ge min bara en minut att förklara, Mitchell."

Helvete, det här var illa.

Jag tittade på dem. Antagligen såg jag något panikslagen ut, vilket lät vettigt eftersom jag var ungefär lika lugnt som en bit porslin i en orkan.

Båda två höjde sina händer i en lugnande gest. Samtidigt. Det skulle varit roligt om det inte hade varit kusligt så in i norden. Jag rusade tillbaka till min bil, men någon, troligtvis Tony, hade tagit tag i min vänstra arm igen.

Innan jag ens tänkt på vad jag höll på med var min Glock framme ur jackfickan och vilade upp mot snubbens hals. Säkringen var fortfarande på, men min avsikt var tydlig.

Mannen såg chockad ut och blinkade flera gånger, och jag insåg att det var Seth som hade tagit tag i mig. Det ändrade inte någonting, men på något sätt trodde jag att den här situationen hade varit enklare om det hade varit Tony.

"Lyssna", sa jag rått. "Jag vet inte vad för konstigt skit ni håller på med, och jag bryr mig verkligen inte, men jag vill inte ha någonting med det att göra. Vänd dig om, gå tillbaka till din grupp och lämna mig för i helvete ifred. Ni kommer klara er alldeles utmärkt utan en till medlem i eran lilla…klubb."

Jag visste inte hur jag annars skulle säga det. Hur säger man till en sekt att dra åt pipsvängen om man vill ha sina lemmar i behåll?

Seth ryckte knappt märkbart på huvudet, vilket jag tog för en nickning.

Jag gick bakåt men hade fortfarande pistolen riktad på hans bröst. Nu när jag var tillräckigt långt borta från honom för att se hans ansikte, såg han ut som om han var…road? Det var borta innan jag hann tänka mer på det, men för en kort sekund tyckte jag att det såg ut som om han tänkte skratta, men nu hade han sitt du-sparkade-min-kattunge-uttryck på sig igen.

Jag backade långsamt, Glocken var fortfarande riktad mot honom.

Seth betraktade mig beräknande. "Vad exakt tror du att vi är?" Jag la märke till att han inte sa "vilka".

"Jag sa precis att jag inte vet och att jag inte bryr mig. Lämna mig ifred nu." Jag makade mig plågsamt långsamt bakåt. Om jag fick dem att fortsätta prata kunde jag kanske komma tillräckligt nära bilen för att kunna hoppa in i den.

"Jag skulle aldrig tvinga dig att göra någonting du inte ville, Mitchell", sa Seth mjukt.

"Så lämna mig ifred", sa jag bestämt.

"Om – om det är vad du vill." Det såg ut som om han hade ont när han sa det.

"Ja." Jag pausade. Vi hade lockat till oss en ganska stor publik. Utan tvekan mer folk att vittna försöket att konvertera mig. "Så jag åker nu, och ni stannar här." Det lät inte lika självsäkert som jag hade hoppats på.

"Om du är säker." Nej, jag var inte säker på att jag ville springa iväg från en sekt som genetiskt manipulerade sina medlemmar.

"Öm, ja. Helt."

Han nickade väldigt långsamt, hans ögon var omöjligt stora och – blanka? Skulle han börja gråta? – bröt aldrig ögonkontakten.

"Okej, då."

Jag backade försiktigt. Ingen gjorde någonting så jag antog att jag var säker.

Jag gick något mindre som en galen person och nådde fram till min bil, hoppade in i den och startade motorn utan incidenter. Jag körde långsamt framåt på grusvägen och kom ungefär 150 meter innan en hand dök upp på sidan och en röst ropade: "Stopp!" Jag stampade på bromsen av ren reflex.

Nej! Jag visste att jag kommit undan för lätt. Det var konvertera eller dö som gällde.

Seths huvud dök upp utanför fönstret och han pratade extra högt för att höras genom bildörren. "Ta hand om dig, hör du det? Var försiktig." Han sträckte upp sin andra hand och la den mot fönsterrutan.

Jag nickade energiskt. "Visst."

Seth verkade vara nöjd med mitt svar och gick iväg från bilen.

Var det allt? Inget föresten, vi måste offra ditt hjärta till de hedniska gudarna för att du avvisade deras gudomlighet? Jag trampade gasen i botten.

Det tog ungefär tio felkörningar och en halv tank bensin innan jag kom hem till mina morföräldrars hus. Adrenalinet pumpade fortfarande när jag stängde av motorn och vilade huvudet mot ratten. Och jag trodde att centrum klockan två på natten hade varit illa.

Vad sjutton skulle jag göra nu?


	3. Chapter 3

Några timmar senare var jag så lugn och samlad som jag skulle kunna bli. Seth verkade varit ärlig i vår överenskommelse att han skulle lämna mig ifred, men det betydde absolut ingenting för resten av sektmedlemmarna; Tony hade varit fruktansvärt irriterad när jag försökte sticka. Vid det här laget visste jag säkert för mycket.

Det var dags att åka hem. Skit i high school, jag ville åtminstone bli nitton.

Jag körde ner handen i min bakficka för att ta upp min mobil, men kände bara min jeansklädda bakdel. Jag hade glömt att jag inte hade någon mobil. Jag hade tappat bort min sista precis innan jag flyttade till Washington och eftersom den mesta av tiden hade gått åt till att flytta in, jobba eller gripas av panik, hade jag inte haft tid att tänka på att skaffa en ny.

Inget av det här skulle självklart spela någon roll om man inte tänkte på att jag nu var tvungen att leta upp någon jäkla telefonkiosk eftersom att mina morföräldrar på något vänster var käcka nog att ha egna mobiltelefoner och då hade gjort sig av med den fasta telefonen.

Jag drog undan de franska spetsgardinerna från framsidefönstret och kikade försiktigt ut. En telefonkiosk betydde att jag var tvungen att köra till en bensinstation, vilket innebar att jag var tvungen att sätta mig i bilen, vilket betydde lämna huset. Tanken på att överge säkerheten av en tjock, låst dörr var inte alls tilltalande.

Var en man, sa jag till mig själv. Stick ut dit och ring.

Jag skulle köra till telefonkiosken och jag skulle ringa hem.

När jag gick ut på verandan och låste dörren efter mig, tog jag ett djupt andetag och sa åt mig själv att lugna ner mig. Jag hade varit i värre situationer, det var bara en sväng till bensinstationen för guds skull.

Jag kollade i speglarna var och varannan sekund på vägen dit. Ingenting verkade misstänkt, men jag hade inte den blekaste aning om vad jag letade efter. Så vitt jag visste kunde varje beige Toyota av årsmodell 99 jag mötte vara ett av sektens hemliga spaningsfordon.

Fan, nu var jag paranoid.

Jag var nästan framme vid bensinmacken. När jag svängde in la jag märke till att det bara stod tre bilar där; två tankade och den tredje, troligtvis ägarens, stod parkerad på en liten parkering längs med sidan. Jag slängde en till blick över axeln medan jag parkerade och klev ur bilen. Mina nerver hade bara blivit värre under resan hit och jag var tvungen att anstränga mig för att hindra mina händer från att skaka när jag stängde bildörren efter mig. Det här var löjligare än löjligt, jag var en vuxen man. Samla dig, Mitchell.

Jag gick metern fram till telefonkiosken och skyndade mig att stoppa i småpengarna. Dom tittar inte på dig, sa jag barskt åt mig själv. Ändå vred jag mig så att jag kunde nå telefonen samtidigt som jag hade en bra översikt över bilarna. Ingenting utöver det normala, förutom –

Käre, gode Gud, var det där en Spyker C12 Zagato? Jag tappade hakan och stog med munnen öppen mot bilen en stund innan jag kom ihåg att jag skulle vara skrämd från vettet och behövde använda telefonen.

Jag slog rätt nummer, men hade fortfarande blicken klistrad på Spykern. Den var för fan underbar. Ungefär lika diskret som en stor, ovänlig kniv i bröstet som sa Du Kommer Aldrig Att Vara Så Rik och lika utmanande, men vem i helvete brydde sig? Mitt skamlösa stirrande avbröts av en irriterad röst i mitt öra.

"Lears. Var fan vill du?"

Jag log. Alltid lika trevlig. "Kevin, det är jag."

"Mason?" Kevin Lears hade för vana att alltid kalla folk vid deras efternamn. Jag tror att han tror att det får honom att låta tuff.

"Precis, Kevin. Lyssna, jag vill att du gör mig en tjänst." Mina ögon höll sig kvar vid den silvriga sportbilen som stod parkerad utanför macken. Vem tusan i den här staden hade råd med en sådan bil? Jag hade inte lagt märke till någon gammal pamp här. Var det en kändis gömd i någon av kullarna?

"En tjänst? Vem fan sa att jag var skyldig dig en tjänst?" Han lät hes. Hade jag väckt honom klockan fyra på eftermiddagen?

"Det gjorde du – precis innan jag räddade ditt stackars arsle från fem år i finkan."

En lång paus. "Vad vill du ha?"

"En vecka på din soffa." Han kunde vara en riktig plåga, men Kevin tjallade inte på folk och det skulle ta mig minst en vecka att hitta ett nytt jobb hemma. "En tyst, tom vecka, Kevin."

Jag hörde honom sucka tungt i telefonen. "Vad för skit har du hamnat i, Mason?"

"Lite lokalt trubbel, inget stort. Jag behöver bara komma bort från staden. Jag kommer i alla fall inte dra med mig någonting till din dörr, så oroa dig inte."

"Ja, ja. Du vet att du har min soffa när du behöver den. Du får en vecka, Mason. Det är allt."

"Det var vad jag trodde. Tack, Kevin."

"Sak samma. Efter det är vi kvitt, överens?"

Jag öppnade min mun för att bekräfta när – herre Gud, mannen matchar bilen.

Jag trodde inte att det var möjligt för en människa att vara lika vacker som Spykern han körde, men detta – det här förkroppsligandet av skönhet, denna abso-jävla-lut ursnygga mannen hade just gått fram till bilen och stod nu lutad mot det. Han såg ut som en filmstjärna som precis skulle spela in sin stora scen.

En lika attraktiv tjej gick upp bakom honom och kysste hans nacke. Han log och la sin arm runt hennes midja. Så väldigt…heterosexuellt.

Livet var grymt.

"-son? Mitchell? Är jäkla Mitchell jäkla Mason kvar på den jäkla telefonen?"

Jag rycktes tillbaka till verkligheten "Förlåt. Ja, alla skulder ur världen. Visst."

"Bra. Ses när du kommer." Han lade på. Nu hade jag åtminstone någonstans att sova. Nu behövde jag bara fixa transporten tvärs genom landet…

Vid det här laget hade supermodellparet startat motorn – gode gud, den mullrade inte, den spann – och svängde runt mot utfarten.

Och stannade precis framför mig.

Fönstret rullades ner och ett par av vad jag var säker på var ett par oerhört dyra solglasögon tittade ut från insidan av bilen. Han tog av sig dem med en hand – gud, hans ögon var slående – och öppnade munnen för att prata –

"Gillar du bilen?" avbröt en feminin röst. Den bedårande brunetten lutade sig över hans axel för att le mot mig.

Var det en seriös fråga? "Det där är ingen bil", sa jag helt seriöst. "Det där är sex på hjul." Brunetten satte handen över munnen medan hon småskrattade. Mannen sköt en henne irriterad blick och vände sig tillbaka mot mig.

"Är du Mitchell Mason?"

Upphetsningen över att se bilen försvann genast. Jävlar. De hade hittat mig.

"Jag tror att vi har en gemensam vän", fortsatte han långsamt. Fanns det någon i den här staden som inte var inblandad i den där gruppen?

Men…den här killen var inte galet stor och muskulös. Ett genetisk implantat som gått fel? En sektmedlem fortfarande i träning? Måste hala in den lilla killen innan man kan genomgå operation. Herre gud.

Men det verkade inte vettigt det heller. De kunde lätt ha hållit mig kvar på deras land för några timmar sedan om de hade velat. Vad var poängen med att skicka en nybörjare för att föra mig tillbaka?

Kunde det vara så att…han var ärlig?

Killens bistra min hade förvandlats till blängning. Åh, ett så fint ansikte borde inte blänga. "Öm…ja. Vem är du?"

Han ignorerade min fråga. "Du känner Seth Clearwater, riktigt?

Jävlar, de hörde ihop på något vis. "Tja, jag kan inte säga att jag känner honom. Jag vet vem han är om det är det du menar." Var inte en sektlärling. Var inte en sektlärling.

Han tryckte ihop sina läppar. "Jag förstår."

Åh, kom igen grabben. Antingen ska du dra mig tillbaka för att bli omvandlad eller så ska du det inte. Vilket av det är det? Han stirrade intensivt på mig. Skrämmande mycket?

Gud, jag behövde en dos. Allt skulle bli så mycket bättre om jag fick en halvtimme för mig själv med en joint.

Jag trodde inte det var möjligt, men mannens ögon smalnade ännu mer. "Jag skulle tänka på dina val innan du gör dem", högg han, och satte på sig solglasögonen igen när han vände bilen och gasade iväg.

Jag stirrade tomt där bilen hade varit ett ögonblick innan, och sedan stirrade jag tomt på telefonen i min hand som jag fortfarande inte hade hängt tillbaka. Den hängde sig tillrätta med ett klick. Men, helvete. Kunde den här staden bli mycket konstigare?

….

När jag tittade genom kikhålet i dörren och såg den oerhört snygga, men säkert mentalsjuka, varelsen från bensinmacken, övervägde jag oddsen att behöva hota någon men min pistol två gånger samma dag. Det här är vad som händer i skräckfilmer, insåg jag. Den onda snubben utser sitt offer och kommer sedan oskyldigt hem till det för att påbörja slaktningen.

Tja, om jag var tvungen att dö för någons händer antar jag att det inte skulle vara för hemskt om det var för en galen, vacker mans. Det var bättre än att bli hjärntvättad av biffarnas klubb i alla fall.

Undergiven mitt öde, vad det än må vara, öppnade jag dörren och tittade in i det underbara, bistra ansiktet på min mördare.

Eller kändis. Eller rymling från dårhuset. Eller vad sjutton han än var.

Han såg fortfarande väldigt bister ut och han verkade ganska arg.

Vad hade jag gjort för att göra honom så arg?

Så vida han inte skulle döda mig. Mördare var generellt sett otrevliga människor, var de inte?

Han stirrade fortfarande och pressade tight ihop sina läppar.

Jag insåg att jag fortfarande inte hade sagt någonting. "Hej." Han gick framåt som om jag skulle öppna dörren för honom att komma in, men jag flyttade inte på mig. Åt helvete med mig om jag skulle släppa in vilken knasig person som helst i mitt hus.

Han nöp sig på näsan och suckade överdrivet. "Jag kommer inte att skada dig. Låt mig komma in."

"Skulle inte tro det. Vad vill du?"

Han sänkte sin hand och mötte min blick. Det var högst orättvist. Jag skulle kunna drunkna i den mannens ögon. Nej, nej, nej, Mitchell. Blodtörstig mördare. Måste koncentrera mig. Skit, min Glock låg där uppe.

"Jag insisterar på att du ger mig en stund av din tid." Brukade en sådan attityd fungera för den här snubben? Visst.

"Du har det, solstråle."

"Lyssna, jag är inte särskilt glad over att vara här heller", högg han. "Var tyst nu och låt mig prata till punkt."

Woah. Väldigt lynnig? "Visst."

"Jag är Seths kompis", började han.

Jäklar, det här kunde inte vara bra,

"Och jag kom överens med honom att jag skulle se efter dig – ditt välbefinnande." Seth gjorde vad?

Mannen lutade sig framåt, ögonen var intensiva. "Du har vissa vanor som direkt motsätter mitt löfte. Du måste sluta med dem."

… i helvete?

"Din vana att röka gräs, till exempel", fortsatte han. "Den slutar idag."

Jag stirrade på honom. Hårt.

"Jag tror att den bättre frågan skulle vara vad du går på." Jag försökte slå igen dörren, men han stack in handen i dörröppningen och tryckte upp den igen. Nej, han sköt upp den. Jisses, tjommen var stark. "Titta pysen, jag behöver verkligen ingen som ingriper i mitt liv."

Han tog ett steg framåt och jag backade instinktivt.

"Vem fan är du hur som helst?"  
"Jag heter Edward", sa han. "Men vi måste diskutera exakt vad du –"

"Okej, Edward. Du kan säga till Seth att han kan ta och hoppa från nån klippa. Mitt privatliv är min ensak och om han har problem kan han för fan säga det till mig personligen." Edward rynkade pannan och öppnade sin mun för att svara.

"I själva verket, nej. Jag bryr mig inte ett dugg om vad Seth tycker, så du kan ta dig och din omtanke ut ur mitt hus. Om du inte drar ringer jag polisen." Mitchell Mason hotar folk med polisen. Det var något nytt.

Edward verkade tycka att det var någonting underhållande med det – självklart, de fanns säkert med i den där gruppens lönelista de med – men nickade och backade ut på verandan. Jag smällde igen dörren och lutade mig tungt mot den.

Jag sjönk ner på knä på golvet och tog ett djupt andetag.

Den där biljetten härifrån kunde inte komma snabbt nog.


End file.
